Digimon Digital Card Battle
December 22 1999 June 28 2001 July 5 2002 |genre = Video card game, Strategy |modes = |ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) OFLC: G8+ ELSPA: 3+ |platforms = PlayStation |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon Digital Card Battle (known as Digimon World: Digital Card Arena in Japan) is a PlayStation video game based on the Digimon franchise. DDCB is very different to the other Digimon releases in the fact that it is a totally card-based game. Players have a deck of 30 cards, consisting of Digimon, support and special digivolution cards. The digivolution concept is similar to the other games, in that you start off with a Rookie and finish with an Ultimate (obviously missing out Fresh, In-training and Mega, although some Mega Digimon appear as Ultimates). Players sacrifice Digimon in their hand in order to build up "digivolution points" or DP. When you have enough for your desired Digimon, you can digivolve. This brings a new tactical element to the game, deciding which cards to sacrifice. Cards in the Game The game contains a total of 301 cards, divided into two categories of digimon cards and support cards. The digimon cards are divided into 5 properties. ; Fire: Digimon with this property have powerful attack points, with low HP and average digivolve points of 10-20. The support effect of them mainly focuses on adding attack points. Digimon partner Veemon belongs to this group. ; Ice: Digimon with this property have high HP and possess attack-sealing/counter cross attack, with low attack points and average digivolve points of 10-20. The support effect of them mainly focuses on HP recovery and attack sealing. ; Nature: Digimon with this property have high digivolve points of 10-30 (mostly 20-30), with average HP and attack points. Digimon partners Patamon, Hawkmon and Gatomon belongs to this group. ; Darkness: Digimon with this property have very high attack points, with varying HP and low digivolve points of 0-20. The support effect of them is mainly about sacrificing for something, like discarding 7 cards from online deck for eat-up HP effect, or halving both self and opponent's HP. The strongest card, Apokarimon, belongs to this group, as well as Digimon partner Wormmon. ; Rare: Digimon with this property have very powerful support effect, with low attack points, HP and average digivolve points of 10-20. Their support effect includes making own HP same as foe's or vice versa. Digimon partner Armadillomon belongs to this group. Support cards can be used before each battle to help in winning. They usually resemble a tool that appeared in the previous game Digimon World and possess various support effects, like adding 300 attack points, recover 700HP if own HP is lower than foe's, 1st attack, changing own property to Darkness and halving both self and foe's HP, countering foe's attack and halving self's HP etc. There are also digivolving cards that can aid in digivolving. In the game there are seven support cards that possess particularly strong effect and are known as the 'Seven Cards' and they are Holy (recover 1000HP), Ground (add HP number to self's attack), Speed (1st attack, eat-up HP and add 200 attack points), Dark (if foe's HP is lower than self's then lower foe's HP to 10), Wild (multiply attack points by 3 times), Misty (void-out foe's support card effect and lower foe's attack points to 0) and Reverse (pull 10 used cards from trash area back to the deck and shuffle). Normally each card only allows 6 copies. There are some cards that the player is limited to only 1 copy, like the Seven Cards, Downloader and Rosemon's Lure. The player can only have 3 partners and the other 3 (and their armor forms) cannot be obtained but only acknowledged in their slots of the players card collection. Also in the game, there are 12 super-rare cards that can only be obtained by creating 'fusion mutations'. The 12 cards are known in the game as 'Digi-Jewels'. These cards, when all are put in the same deck, after a battle they will give extra points. However, these cards have little to negative effects. Partner Digimon In the beginning of the game, the player chooses 1 partner out of the 3 that are available (also getting a starter deck with specialties the same as the chosen partner's armor forms). As the player progress through the game he/she will be able to select 2 more partners. Partners available are: * Veemon (armor: Flamedramon, Raidramon and Magnamon) * Hawkmon (armor: Shurimon and Halsemon) * Armadillomon (armor: Digmon and Submarimon) * Wormmon (armor: Shadramon and Quetzalmon) * Gatomon (armor: Nefertimon and Tylomon) * Patamon (armor: Pegasusmon and Baronmon) The player has card battles not only to get more cards but also to help their partner/s gain experience points. When the partner gets enough experience points, it goes up a rank. The partner first starts at Rank 1 and the highest rank is 99. Every 5 ranks, the partner gets a boost in either their HP or attack power (+10 points) Digi-Parts As the players partner/s go up in ranks, he/she gains digi-parts. Digi-parts can be used to modify the partner to boosts its HP, attack power or support effect. Only 118 digi-parts can be earned by going up in ranks. The others can be gained by beating certain opponents certain number of times and partner fusing. There are a total of 128 digi-parts in the game. Completing the Game By beating A the player 'finishes' the game. However, the game completion is only around 40%. To complete the game fully (100%) the player must go through city to city again and beat the new arenas that open. The last opponent in the game is BlackWarGreymon who only appears after the player has beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300+ wins. Card collection and Digi-parts collection do not affect the game completion, which means even if one gets 100% cards and digi-parts, the game completion may not end with 100%. External links * Category:2001 video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Digimon video games Category:Card battle video games